Una burla al otro maestro y sirviente
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una parodia de Home alone, donde Integra y Seras que son ladronas intentaran robar una casa, pero Belen lo impedira


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Una burla al otro maestro-sirviente

Si fuera cierto, lo es, como no se puede fiar en Yukari Toshimichi, que con sus mentiras ha hecho imágenes de tema lesbico, del otro amo-esclavo, además del AGRA, que casi todas son de esa pareja, pero es mejor asi.

Era un tranquilo barrio bonaerense, casi no pasaba nada malo, excepto la inseguridad; vivía en una casa de dos pisos, la joven de unos veinte años, Belén, una chica estudiosa y fanática del rock nacional.

Sus padres, familiares y parientes iban a ir de vacaciones, pero ella no quería, asi que iba a quedarse a cuidar la casa.

Mientras su madre le daba indicaciones de cómo cuidar el hogar, estaba en la entrada, una mujer rubia, con cabello bien peinado y con una extraña sonrisa, que era policía.

La mujer policía le contaba a la madre, de los robos que se cometen en la época de Navidad, pero la joven desconfiaba de ella, porque las navidades pasadas, no paso nada de esto.

Pero ella estaba segura que esa mujer no era policía, luego de comer, fueron a dormir, la madre puso el despertador; pero una rama floja de un árbol tiro los cables de luz, encima ese despertador estaba enchufado.

Justo cuando vinieron los colectivos del aeropuerto, los padres y parientes se levantaron con prisa, ya que se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras empacaban y se preparaban, la mujer olvido saludar a su hija, quien se quedaría a cuidar la casa.

Al despertar, vio que su familia y sus parientes ya se habían marchado, aunque sus padres, ni hermanos estando ausentes, hacia lo que ella se lo ocurría, como comer algunas golosinas, pero a ella no le gustaba el chocolate, ni el dulce de leche.

Cuando su familia y parientes llegaron al aeropuerto, y subieron al avión, pero con prisa, ya que estaba a punto de despegar.

Al subir todos, fueron a sus asientos y se sentaron como si nada pasara, poniéndose tranquilos, el avión despego.

Pero luego su madre, trataba de acordarse de que se olvido, sino que olvido saludar a su hija, que estaba dormida.

En esa misma noche, Belén se puso a comer helado con sus sabores preferidos y a ver una película de acción.

Pero la mujer policía que vino, no era más que una ladrona, que actuaba junto con otra pero de diecinueve años.

Ellas actuaban en ese barrio, estudio bien las casas, ya que sus dueños le contaron, y la casa de Belén era la mas valiosa, por eso tenia una camioneta para cargar el botín.

Ella estaba un poco cansada, cuando iban a ingresar a su hogar, le despertó el ruido y para que sepan que había alguien prendió las luces.

Las dos ladronas se fueron a su camioneta, la más grande creía que se habían ido de viajes, pero cuando vengan, Belén estaría preparada.

A la mañana siguiente, se baño, se lavo los dientes y fue a hacer las compras ella sola, cuando iba a dirigirse al lugar, vio la camioneta en una casa, ella había creído que sus vecinos se fueron de viaje, pero estaban las dos ladronas saqueando la casa, la mas joven hacia mas ruido, por el contestador descubrieron que la familia de Belén no estaba.

Ahí en el mercado conoció a una señora que era muy antisocial, que solía limpiar las calles, muchas personas decían cosas de ellas.

Luego de pagar, se dirigió a su casa, la ladrona joven antes de salir, dejo las canillas de agua corriendo, la otra le descubrió porque se estaba riendo, volvió a hacerlo y eso es por que eran las "bandidas mojadas".

Abarrancó la camioneta y mientras discutían, paso Belén y paro antes de atropellarla, le dijeron:

-Oye pendeja, ten mucho cuidado con el transito-

-San Nicolás, no visita a las muertas-Le dijo la otra.

-Cállense-Les dijo

A la mas grande, no le gusto como le dijo, pero ella estaba planeando robar su casa, y lo haría esa misma noche.

Pero no lo hicieron, porque Belén hizo como una fiesta, con maniquíes, carteles cortados, música fuerte y muñecos que se movían, asi no pudieron entrar, aunque esperarían para mañana.

Ella pasaría sola, ya que como no quiso ir, su tarea fue cuidar la casa, encima para que esas dos ladronas no entren a robar.

Tenían tantas ganas de entrar a robar la casa, al día siguiente en vísperas de Navidad, la mujer planeaba que investigue, le mando a la otra:

-Ve a investigar-

-¿Ahora?-

-No mañana tonta, ¡ahora!-

Por la puerta trasera fue, metió la pata y como vio que se cayó su zapato, prendió la tele, puso al máximo volumen, y se escuchaba tan real que con los disparos salio corriendo, cuando le dijo a la otra, Belén las vio por la ventana, que después de comer volverían.

Pero antes, ella salio a hacer las compras, y también iría a la iglesia para que la ayude con las ladronas.

Ahí estaba la señora solitaria, le contó que estaba sola para cuidar la casa, por que ella no quería ir de viajes, aunque la señora sabia de que la conocía, también le ayudaría con las ladronas.

Ella volvió a su casa, iba a poner las trampas para las ladronas, echo aceite a las entradas, puso una tenaza caliente en el picaporte de la puerta principal, tenía un tirachinas, una plancha en donde se enciende una lamparita, puso pegamento en los escalones del sótano, junto con un clavo, y también si ingresan por la puerta, una lanza llamas.

Adentro puso colgantes del árbol de Navidad que pinchan, una lámina transparente con pegamento, un ventilador con plumas de almohadas, autitos de juguetes, baldes de pinturas colgando por la escalera, hilo transparente y una soga colgada en el árbol para huir.

Las dos ladronas estaban listas para entrar, estando en la puerta dijeron:

-Feliz Navidad, sabemos que estas muy sola, adelante, abre-

-Soy Mama Klaus y su trabajadora, tenemos muchos obsequios para ti-

-No te haremos daño-

Belén disparo el tirachinas en la zona vaginal de la mayor y la otra metió la cabeza y le dio en la frente:

-Mata a la pendeja-Le ordeno.

La mayor fue a la entrada principal, pero se resbalo, y la otra por el sótano, e igual se cayó por el aceite.

Tratando de ambas entrar a la casa, la mayor toco el picaporte y se quemo, la menor pudo entrar y cuando prendía las luces, una de ellas era una plancha que se le cayó encima de la frente, mientras que la otra ingreso por la puerta trasera y se encontró con la lanza llamas.

En cuanto en la del sótano, subió por las escaleras del pegamento, los zapatos y las medias se le quedaron pegadas, mientras subía, se pincho el pie con el clavo y se fue para atrás, cayendo de espalda.

Luego la que entro, se topo con una lamina transparente con pegamento, cuando se lo saco prendió el ventilador y las plumas se fueron a ella.

La otra chica salia del sótano, sin sus zapatos y se volvió a caer por el piso aceitado, cuando iba a entrar, ingreso por la ventana y como estaba descalza piso los adornos puntiagudos, cuando se encontraron se dijeron:

-¿Por qué rayos, te quitaste los zapatos?-

-¿Y por que estas vestida de gallina?-

-Aquí estoy, tontas-

Cuando iban a ir por ella, se cayeron al pisar los autitos de juguetes, la más joven fue por la escalera y le tiro un balde de pintura por la cabeza, luego de la otra que le pasó lo mismo y cayo sobre ella, y descubrió que le faltaba un diente.

Por eso la persiguieron, la de cabello largo tropezó con el hilo transparente, la de cabello corto la agarro y Belén trato de librarse de ella, poniéndole una araña en la cara, lo que grito del miedo, cuando cayo por la otra, le pego con la barra y no le dio, y la otra le pegaba por cretina.

Mientras hacían tiempo, Belén llamo a la policía, y la ubicación era la casa que las ladronas robaron.

Asi que tuvo que ir al árbol por la soga que colgó, cuando la vieron quisieron perseguirla, pero corto con una podadora, ahí cayeron.

Fue a la casa que habían robado, pero la más adulta dijo:

-Ella quiere que la sigamos, ven conmigo-

Cuando entro estaba todo inundado, cuando fue a la sala, la encontraron, la pusieron en un perchero y decían:

-¿Qué haremos con ella?-

-Haremos exactamente lo mismo con ella-

-Le quemaremos la cabeza-

-Le golpearemos su cabeza con la plancha, y le pincharemos el pie-

-Lo primero que haré es arrancarle estos dedos a mordidas-

En ese momento apareció la mujer solitaria y le pego a la dos con la pala, libero a Belén y justo vino la policía y se las llevaron:

-Muy listas, siempre dejan el agua corriendo, ahora sabemos las casas que robaron-Dijo el policía.

-Somos las ladronas mojadas-Dijo la joven.

-Cállate y entra al auto-Dijo la adulta y se las llevaron.

Al día siguiente despertó, y como era el día 25 de diciembre, estaba sola, pero de sorpresa, apareció su mama, la recibió con un fuerte abraso.

Pero vino ella y enseguida, su familia restante, le dieron gracias por haber cuidado la casa, el padre hallo un diente, y por la ventana vio a la mujer solitaria con su familia.

Pero asi fue, y es que esta historia esta dedicada a esa pareja de mierda, que también adora Yukari Toshimichi, y también esta parodiada de la película "_Mi pobre angelito_".

Fin


End file.
